¿Crees que habrá una segunda vez?
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: "¿Qué demonios te sucedió?"-Beck preguntó "Tori" -Jade respondió sonriente. Se lleva a cabo en el nuevo episodio "Star-Spangled" nada realmente explícito (a cerca del episodio nuevo). Calificado M por escena sexual lésbica.


**Notas de la Autora:**** Este es mi primer carbón (creo) si es un asco, hágamelo saber :c … Y si no (a quien engaño :c nadie va a leerlo :c ) En fin, aquí va.**

**Advertencia:**** Sexo más o menos explícito. Se lleva a cabo en el nuevo episodio de VicTORIous "Star-Spangled" No mucho espoiler, sólo quise tomar la entrada de Jade por las puertas de Hollywood Arts (si usted vio el capítulo, usted entenderá)**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad****: VicTORIous no me perteneces, bla bla bla, es de Dan Schneider y Nick, bla bla bla, ya quisiera que fuera mio para que hubiera un poco de Jori-sex.**

**-x-x-x-**

Era medio día cuando la latina giró la llave abriendo la puerta de su casa entrando torpemente en ella. Ella lo cerró justo detrás de si con su cuerpo –ya que había sido empujado –bloqueándola completamente como unas manos fuertes y pálidas la empujaba en contra de ella y la captura de sus labios salvajemente comiéndose unas a otras.

Muy torpemente se abrieron paso por las escaleras, no perder el poco tiempo que tenían para volver a Hollywood Arts antes del que el período del almuerzo acabase.

La puerta de la habitación de Tori fue abierta brutalmente mientras la morena empujaba a la goth contra su cama sin dejar sus labios ir. La latina se separó sólo un poco en busca de aire mientras miraba a la chica pálida con una sonrisa traviesa y llena de emoción.

"Tú sabes, no tenemos mucho tiempo" –Jade habló

"Lo sé" –la latina respondió a medias como la goth capturó sus labios entre sus dientes y un segundo después deslizando su lengua por los labios de Tori en busca de pasar a su boca y deleitarse en ella.

Jade agarró a la morena de la cadera muy sutilmente como hacía pequeños círculos en la piel de bronce bajo su camisa con ese estúpido corazón en ella. Jade lo odiaba, no solo porque esa camisa era horrible, sino porque, limitaba en contacto piel a piel. Tori llevó lejos sus botas junto a las de Jade que ser esparce en algún lugar del cuarto junto a la camisa horrible de Tori que Jade logró deshacer cuando se sentó en la cama teniendo a la morena a horcajadas sobre su regazo besándose muy apasionadamente.

Los labios de Jade se escaparon desde la latina para posarse en la clavícula, y besar la piel morena a lo largo de su cuello. Tori ronroneó en el oído de la goth escapándose un débil gemido cuando sintió la presión de los dientes en su clavícula por unos segundos. Ella logró separarse un segundo para buscar de nuevo los labios de la goth y saborear la menta en su boca.

"Tú sabes" –Tori habló entre besos –"Te vez demasiado caliente con esa ropa…" –ella comenzó a decir cuando tomó a Jade por los hombros presionando más sus cuerpos –"Pero, te prefiero sin ella" –Las manos de la latina sostuvieron el top negro de Jade por sobre los hombros hasta ser tirado lejos así como rápidamente fueron sus vaqueros ajustados y quedaron sólo en ropa interior. Jade se giró muy rápidamente y clavó a Tori en la cama quejándose por la poca delicadeza en ella.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tori resultaba ser adorable para Jade, sonrió ante aquel gesto extendiendo una dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios –"Lo siento, bebé" –ella dijo sinceramente como acariciaba el cuerpo de la latina con sus manos y deshacerse del brazier ridículamente rosa de Tori.

"Aww… Amo cuando me llamas así" –La mirada de Tori era tímida

Jade la miró a los ojos con una expresión débil, dulce y cariñosa –odiaba que Tori lograra que mostrara su lado débil – claro que, nunca admitiría en voz alta que amaba cómo la latina la hacía sentir en esos pequeños momentos.

Los brazier fueron llevados lejos exponiéndose a la luz del día. Jade llevó un su lengua al seno izquierdo de Tori lamiendo y mordiendo muy suavemente su pezón mientras hacía erecto con su otra mano el derecho. La latina se estremecía ante el contacto, todo lo que su cuerpo podía hacer era gemir y disfrutar en manos de la goth. Minutos más tarde, Jade dejó una pierna entre las piernas de Tori rosando sus bragas bastantes mojadas haciendo a la goth sonreír triunfante cuando besó a la morena en los labios muy seductoramente.

Tori presiona sus manos en el trasero de Jade a la perfección, y masajea suave y provocativamente por toda su piel expuesta antes de tirar las oscuras bragas de Jade por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo. Jade sonrió ante aquella jugada de la morena, y no tomó mucho tiempo en deshacerse de las bragas húmedas de la latina.

Antes de que Tori pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el pulgar de Jade se encuentra por sobre su clítoris moviéndolo en círculos haciéndola gemir en voz alta y hacer contornear su espalda. Tori cerró sus ojos mientras sentía cómo el simple hecho de estimular su clítoris podría hacerle llegar a un orgasmo. No pasó más de un minuto como sintió una débil ola de placer por su cuerpo ante aquel pequeño tacto.

Sus gemidos fueron cada vez más fuertes como Jade insertó dos de sus dedos dentro de Tori moviéndolos rítmicamente dentro y fuera de ella. La sala se llenó de ruidos y gritos placenteros por parte de la latina.

"Oh, Jade…" –logró decir entre sus labios –"Mierda…" –es lo único que pudo haber alcanzado decir como otro orgasmo la golpeó. Y así era uno tras otro. Ella increíblemente mojada y resbaladiza que hizo trabajar muy duro a la goth entre sus piernas, no sólo tenía sus dedos en ellas, sino también su lengua de apoderó de su clítoris palpitante y jugó con él. Muy pronto, la latina se vio obligada a arquear su cuerpo y empujar fuertemente contra los dígitos de Jade para sobrellevar su increíble orgasmo, gemir y gritar de extremo placer antes de que su cuerpo cayera contra su cama con Jade entre sus piernas limpiando los residuos líquidos y pegajosos de Tori con su boca. –"Mierda, eso fue… Increíble"

A penas logró decir cuando sus labios fueron de nuevos capturados besando difícilmente a la chica pálida con su propia esencia en su boca. Era dulce y amargo a la vez, pero se sentía a la perfección junto a los labios de Jade. La goth sacó a Tori en un abrazo sosteniéndola por sobre su cuerpo esperando que su ritmo cardiaco desacelerara junto a su respiración.

"Nadie puede hacerte más mojada que yo" –Sonrió –"Al igual que nadie más puede tocarte a excepción de mi" –ella dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

A Tori le agradaba el hecho de que su cuerpo sólo podía pertenecerle a la goth y nadie más que ella. Pero se sentía molesta que el cuerpo de Jade no le perteneciera solamente a ella también. El problema caía en Beck. A pesar de que ellos estaban juntos, Jade dice que era sólo para tener diversión y una polla que montar, nunca hubo sentimientos reales involucrados, y eso Beck lo sabe muy bien.

"Quita esa mirada de tu rostro, Vega" –disparó – "Y no, no vamos a discutir sobre ello, otra vez" –frunció en entrecejo brevemente

"Pero Jade, no necesitas de Beck para obtener lo que quieres" –protestó en contra Tori

"¿Qué ofreces a cambio?" –Jade espetó –"¿A caso tienes una igual que él?" –Levantó una ceja –"Porque no la veo…"

"Dios, ¡no!" –Tori se quejó rotundamente. –"Sólo déjame mostrarte que no necesitas de un hombre para obtener lo que quieres" –Tori dijo levantándose de la cama y sacar de un cajón un strap-on negro. Los ojos de Jade inmediatamente desorbitar.

"De ninguna manera" –Ella gritó

"¿Por qué no? –Tori preguntó haciendo pucheros a la vez que se lo ponía

"Yo soy la activa, tú la pasiva. No puedes follarme" –Espetó con seguridad en su voz

"Pero Jade, míralo" –Tori le dijo –"En negro, y sé que lo ama" –se acercó de nuevo a ella en la cama –"Sólo por esta vez, déjame intentar".

Jade resopló –"Já, ¿crees que habrá una segunda vez?" – Tori ojos cayeron. Pero cuando volvió la vista a la goth, miró la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios y sonrió ampliamente como captó el mensaje oculto tras ella.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que, los gritos de Jade eran por toda la casa. Tori empujando toda la longitud del strap-on entre sus piernas como sostenía a las de Jade por sobre sus hombros y deleitarse por el movimiento de los senos de Jade y la piel rosa. Su rostro era de zumo placer, y eso hizo a Tori orgullosa de provocar en Jade –claro que, no le bastó con una sola ronda –Obviamente siguió aprovechando aquel momento en que Jade la dejó tocar por primera vez teniendo sexo cabalgando sobre su cuerpo como Jade la volteó sobre su regazo e ir cada vez más duro.

Más tarde ese día, Jade se hallaba en la puerta de Hollywood Arts caminando muy extrañamente con las piernas adoloridas. Inmediatamente captó la atención de los alumnos allí presentes, pero no les tomó importancia hasta que Beck se acercó.

"¿Qué demonios te sucedió?" –él preguntó muy extrañamete

"Tori acaba de follarme" –Jade dijo con orgullo pero a la vez con un poco de dolor en su cuerpo

"¿Qué?"

"Demonios, que esa chica sí sabe cómo usar un strap-on" –Jade sonrió muy felíz. Abriéndose paso a buscar alguna soda antes de volverse a mirar al muchacho –"Ah, y Beck: Ya no necesito de tus servicios o lo que sea que tienes allí colgando" –ella dijo emocionadamente –"El sexo con Tori es de lo mejor"

-x-x-x-

**Notas de la Autora:**** ok, acabo de escribir esto porque acabo (también) de ver el nuevo episodio de VicTORIous "Star-Spangled" el cual morí de risa con todo ello. (Muy bueno a mi parecer)**

**¿Alguien ha leído mi song-fic "Mama, I'm in love with a gang" (?) ¿no? ¿no? Bueno ya :c lo hice con toda mi depresión :c**

**Con respecto a mi fic del "Frugelé Part II" no he subido capítulo ya que… No he escrito el tercero. Este sábado me iré de vacaciones por una semana, y quiero dejar terminado ese fic o a cambio publicar dos capítulos durante esta semana, de todas formas, no olvide dejar sus comentarios (se los agradecería mucho, son mi única fuente motivadora :c ) **

**En fin, gracias por leer :c**


End file.
